


She Won't Be in His Bunk

by VZG



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-29
Updated: 2008-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VZG/pseuds/VZG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She just needs it, just once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Won't Be in His Bunk

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Jayne/Zoe, just this once".

She knew, before it was over, that it would never happen again.

Jayne fucked like a dog, desperate for the end and panting and just going at it without any tenderness or feeling. It was what Zoe needed, actually, why she was on top of him, squirming for release, her fingers clawing into his side.

She didn't deny who it was. She didn't pretend that it was somehow Wash, that her husband could have been so disinterested in her face, in hearing her laugh even when he made her come. She knew who it was she was fucking, the broad shoulders, the unpleasantly prickly facial hair that she only brushed against once, accidentally.

They didn't kiss on the mouth, of course. Jayne had rules and Zoe didn't want him to think it meant something more than that just this once, she needed a body without much of a mind in it.

She'd thought, very briefly, about Mal. It made her shiver unpleasantly; she couldn't even imagine him naked in any sort of sexual way. She'd seen him naked, sure, but it had been a nakedness of necessity, and—

She groaned, surprised that Jayne had lasted so long already. She hadn't expected much of him, really, but his cock was still hard, still sliding in and out.

She'd thought of Simon, too. It was too much to ask of him, and besides, he was with Kaylee. It would have been nice, though.

Jayne tried to roll them over, but she kept her legs locked, her body up, staying in control. This was _her_ fuck; he was just there to keep her happy, and getting off as a sort of side-effect.

She'd even considered Inara, but she didn't exactly like the idea of the Companion taking her meager payment out of pity. She might've been rejected before even that, since Inara wouldn't even do business with the captain if he had a fortune. She didn't want to come between them, anyway.

Jayne pushed up into her once, twice more, and he was spent; he'd done better than she'd thought he would, but she was still hadn't come. She slid off of his body and onto the bed — his bed, of course, she'd never have let him into her bed, _Wash's_ bed — and trailed a hand downward, but he batted it away, pressing his fingers into her, showing more expertise than he had in the straight-out fucking, teasing her clit in just the right way—

She closed her eyes, and would have sworn, just for a second, that Wash was there.

Zoe was dressed and on her way out of Jayne's bunk in less than five minutes; he was still on the bed, laying languid in the wet spot, uncaring and naked. Before she could step out, he called to her.

"I don't guess we'll be doing that again, huh."

She stopped, not looking at him. Sometimes, Jayne seemed smarter than he looked. She had expected crudeness, unthinking remarks that left her with regret.

Sometimes she forgot Jayne was a human with emotions, just like her.

"Not in this lifetime," she said, and it was a promise.

She heard a rustle, but Jayne didn't get up. "Well, it was fun, anyway."

She left, and dreamt that night of Wash and the children they would never have. She did not dream of Jayne, and she did not return to his bunk.


End file.
